rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Morytania
This page documents the events and power structures of the Morytania region, both past and present, following the in-character events of Morytania and its denizens. Please fill in information that you find relevant. The Fourth Age *Year 1777: Abraham Stoker becomes the vampyric patriarch of the Lycros Coven. *Year 1835: The Bloodcry Wars begin. *Year 1967: The Bloodcry Wars end. The Fifth Age *'24th of November '12'. The barrier on the Salve is corrupted, breaking its effect. The Cult of Darkness is believed to be behind it. Many vampyres begin crossing at random. *'28th of November '12'. The House of Varré return. *'15th of December '12'. The Nourom Coven resurfaces as Taralani and Felson awaken from their unknown slumber. Taralani is accompanied with a human child, her son, Nathaniel. Lothorian soon gives her the deeds to Burgh de Rott. *'1st of January '13'. Civil war breaks out between covens Draculea and Foryx against House of Varré due to an assassination attempt by Alucard on Klaus Nourom and Olrun Varré . Olrun Varré and Klaus Nourom make a marriage contract and begin plans for conquering Morytania. *'4th of January '13'. The Nourom Coven takes control of Paterdomus. *'19th of January '13'. The Salve War occurs and the Salve barrier renewed. *'22nd of January '13'. House of Varré move a large force of Vyrewatch guards and human slaves to the mines in the south on Nakoma's approval and begin occupation. They immediately begin extraction of required ores for weaponry and armour required for a large-scale war. *'24th of January '13'. The Skalov Family break from House of Varré and join Draculea. Olrun Varré declares Lark Skalov an outlaw along with Alucard Draculea. *'30th of January, '13'. House of Varré begin rennovations of their occupied territory. Canifis undergoes the most change with heavily-armed Vyrewatch securing the area, the tavern rebuilt and fire-proofed, black and gold banners strung up, and a large guillotine with a silvthril-edged blade set up on a platform in the square. Several decapitated heads on pikes adorn the northern entrance, all facing the direction of Castle Draculea. *'1st of February '13'. House of Varré begin to occupy Barrows and Mort'ton, also setting up high-ranking Governors to rule each of their occupied territories. *'8th of Febuary '13'. Klaus Nourom and Olrun Varré announce that they have regent-rulership over Morytania under Drakan, and are henceforth to be addressed as Olrun, Empress Regent of the Dominion and Klaus, Lord Regent of the Sanguine Fields. They demand these titles regardless of political inaccuracy and lack of official grounding. *'13th of Febuary '13'. Adrijana Vaeyl secures the Slayer Tower from Draculea for the House of Varré. *'14th of Febuary '13'. Klaus Nourom, Lord Regent of the Sanguine Fields, appears to be slain in an apparent peace offering to the rest of Morytania. The only evidence of this is a bloody Blisterwood stake at the sight of the crime and the rumour of five wounds in the body. The funeral is private and his body is moved to a tomb on the Varré Estate. *'18th of February '13'. Lothorian Foryx and Alucard Draculea pledge their loyalty to Olrun Varré as the Regent-Ruler of Morytania. *'19th of February '13'. Klaus Nourom returns. His death was a bluff in order for Olrun to gain the loyalties of traitorous covens and vampyres and as this was accomplished, he returns to his rightful position as Lord Regent. *'21st of February '13. '''Olrun Varré gives birth to twins Klaus Viktor Varré II, Viscount of the Eastern Shores, Seneschal of Meiyerditch, and Maximilian Ilaryi Varré, Baron of the Western Marches. The Sixth Age *'10th of March '13'. The first Varré ball in the sixth age is held at which Marcus S. Varré, Olrun Varré's uncle, is appointed General of the United Morytanian Armed Detail. The mahjarrat Xido is murdered in an upstairs corridor. *'11th of March '13'. Klaus Nourom and Adrijana Vaeyl capture Taralani Nourom, freezing her and locking her in a shadow magic cell in the Slayer Tower. *'12th of March '13'.' Taralani Nourom is held on trial for treason, heresy, conspiracy, and cohorting with the enemy among other charges. Taralani pleads not guilty in which Klaus Nourom offers her a sword and asks her to pledge fealty to Olrun Varré. As she complies with the request, she is freed and found not guilty. Charo Vaeyl is next called to the stand to face charges of treason and attempted murder. Just then, the roof collapses under the weight of the ever-breeding bloodvelds from the third floor which gives Charo and the others time to flee. Marcus Varré gives chase to Charo, by the instruction of Klaus, in which a fight ensues ending with Charo's arm being cut off. *'''13th of March '13. Adrijana Vaeyl challenges Lothorian Foryx to a duel in Canifis square on the basis that he has supplied a human with an arsenal of deadly weapons, holds an entire armory of weapons and Salve water, and has attempted to remove Adrijana's mark from the hunter Vincent to replace with his own. The duel proceeds and results in Lothorian's death. *'17th of March '13'. The Dragomir Coven, led by Logan Dragomir and his sister Rixa, return to Morytania to take their places in society. *'18th of March '13'. Marcus Varré leads a small team that includes Adrijana Vaeyl and Klaus Nourom into the blood altar to arrest Charo Vaeyl. Charo Vaeyl subsequently commits suicide after teleblocking the altar, sealing the altar and successfully trapping those within. *'19th of March '13. '''Olrun Varré, due to the unpredicted and forlonged absence of Klaus Nourom and Marcus Varré, declares Grey 'Champion' of Morytania. *'21st of March '13'. Marcus Varré, Klaus Nourom, Adrijana Vaeyl, Mizu and Sorin escape the blood altar whilst also having to revive Charo Vaeyl. Klaus promises Adrijana that he will spare Charo. Later, Olrun declares Charo an outlaw and orders Grey to bring him to her. *'22nd of March '13'''. Charo Vaeyl is captured by Grey and brought to the Slayer Tower where Olrun orders him locked in a hanging cage until she decides what to do with him. / Two mercenaries hired by the Varré and equipped with special crossbow bolts made of blisterwood and salve crystals are sent to Castle Draculea under the pretense of speaking with the second-in-command of the Holy Crusaders whom is staying with Alucard. There they find Alucard and successfully assassinate him with a few well-placed bolts to the head. The body is brought to Varré Estate. The Council of Covens The Council of Covens was a council made up of two members of each prominent coven in Morytania. The purpose of this council was to create a meeting area in which covens could discuss political events in a peaceful and organised manner and vote upon future progress. The following covens had seats at the council: *House of Varré, represented by Olrun Varré-Nourom, Hawke Varré, Klaus Nourom. *The Vaeyl Coven, represented by Charo Vaeyl *The Draculea Coven , represented by Alucard Draculea *The Foryx Coven, represented by Lothorian Foryx *The Nourom Coven , represented by Taralani Nourom, Felson Nourom. Shortly after the formation of the council, the Draculea and Foryx covens were barred from having seats and their leaders condemned as outlaws due to their assassination attempt on Klaus Nourom. The council dispersed due to it being unneeded once the civil war broke out. Coven Banners Varre house banner.jpg|House of Varré (Morytania PoK) Foryx Coven banner.jpg|The Foryx Coven Coven banner.jpg|The Nourom Coven Draculea Skalov banner.jpg|The Draculea-Skalov Coven Political Map of Morytania OOC Political Issues Due to a mutual blacklisting by the Draculea and the Varré/Dominion of Morytania, several inconsistencies may occur. It should be noted that all lands claimed by the Varré in the above Political Map are also claimed by the Draculea, who chose to not acknowledge the Varré/Dominion of Morytania any longer. Category:In-Character History Category:Morytania Category:Vampyre